


Wild Dream 野梦

by Esurielt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: 2016-8-15老文搬运__大概就是麦爹看76双飞R和源的同人GV，结果拉半藏一起来看，撩汉反被操的故事。CP：76R，76R源，藏麦；76<--麦和藏-->源暗示!!警告¡¡ 3P，双飞，Dubious consent（虽然是只在钙片里）#5人面包车。感觉自己是新手司机一样小心翼翼。#我硬盘里的资源才没有这么高质量#说真的，我们忘记这是钙片吧，就当是真的录像#妈的，76的办公桌到底有多大#设定全是bug，我决定硬着头皮写完#真的是藏麦！！！





	Wild Dream 野梦

杰西•麦克雷刚进守望先锋的第一个任务的报告中，就被莱耶斯用遒劲有力的笔迹写上了“好奇心太重。”  
  
他记得那次是去埃尔帕索西北方检查一个曾经被智械攻下的布利斯堡。为了几座老牌的美国军事基地的重新运行，守望先锋被委托清理指定的几个曾经被智械占领的要塞，布利斯堡就在此列。在训练场猫了一个月的麦克雷根本忍不住企图证明自己的雀跃和盘旋在他的手指与“维和者”之间的好奇心。当他随手按下那个出现在他视野里的红色按钮时，周围机械关节活动的声音顿时四起；他立刻认识到，自己完蛋了。  
  
这一次也是一样。  
  
麦克雷头疼地看着自己桌面上那个2GB多的压缩包。他真的只是一时好奇，在他发现了这个似乎火爆异常的守望先锋主题的同性黄片网站时，他真的惊奇极了。作为守望一代，他也同样听着传说长大，当然理解人们曾经对守望先锋的崇拜和向往——可他真的没想到有人动过这个念头。抱着那股他不以为耻的好奇心，他按下下载键后不久，电脑就传来一声叮的下载完成提示音。  
  
该死，他只是随便点了置顶的一个，现在已经开始后悔了。  
  
如果这是除了杰西•麦克雷以外的任何人，也许就什么事都没有了。  
  
解压，点开，一气呵成。屏住呼吸的麦克雷把笔记本电脑放在桌上推远。投影在空气中的光屏悬浮着；他仰躺在了沙发上。  
  
影片从黑屏中淡入，随着画面中一个舱门刷地打开，公司名和演员名在角落冒出来。从字体的美工来看，这是一部制作相当精良的片子。  
  
就算他不从字体判断优劣，从舱门后面走进来的那个黑发的深色皮肤男子，可以说是和当年的加布里尔•莱耶斯有着八成的相似。若不是麦克雷对莱耶斯的的长相熟悉得很，只看照片的人们说不定还真的分不清。他睁大眼睛摸了摸下巴——这可真是出乎他的意料。  
  
镜头一转，莱耶斯将一摞资料拍在桌子上，引得坐在书桌上看着平板上的讯息的金发指挥官杰克•莫里森抬起了头。  
  
“这就是你说的成功？”莱耶斯问道，他的眉宇间透着怒气，连麦克雷差点儿都被震住了。  
  
莫里森挑了挑眉，看了一眼桌上的纸：“我知道你想说什么，加比。”  
  
麦克雷感觉胸口一紧。“莫里森”低沉的声音叩响在他心上，像是石谷里的回音，醇厚而又略带空旷的柔和。这和真正的莫里森的声音有点差异，但却熟悉得吓人。他蓝得透明的眼睛透过屏幕注视进他心里，像是真实的一般锋利而闪烁。他惊叹着捂住胸口调整了一下坐姿。  
  
莱耶斯的唇抿成了一条线，他上前一步拎起了莫里森的领子，两人的鼻尖几乎相撞：“你就是不明白是吗，指挥官？”  
  
莫里森不为所动，两人注视着对方一会儿；指挥官忽然一笑，忽然像是被打开了一个开关一般啃上了对方的唇——麦克雷吓得一下子坐直靠紧了沙发靠背。莱耶斯激烈地回啃着金发指挥官的下唇，双手逐渐捧住了对方的脸颊；莫里森拉着莱耶斯的臀部上方，被迫他爬上书桌，将资料和设备推散在地。  
  
“加比……”他轻声唤道，嗓音中渗出一丝温柔，环着莱耶斯将气息和细碎的吻撒在对方的颈窝。莱耶斯一边喘息一边努力地抬高脖颈，任由莫里森将他的上衣扒掉，露出结实的胸膛和腰腹，将吻落向更深入的地方。  
  
“该死，现在别叫我的名字。”他努力平稳住的声线在空中微颤，惹得莫里森在他乳首周围笑了笑，用舌尖卷起润湿的小块。莱耶斯咬住下唇低头解开了自己的腰带；而莫里森一把将对方的两只手按在身侧，把头埋进那两只结实的大腿间，牙齿轻巧地拨开了那逐渐被顶起的衣料。  
  
半勃的阴茎轻轻弹出来拍在他的脸上。莫里森抬起头对莱耶斯露出一个有点混蛋的表情，将莱耶斯和观众都晃了一下，接着俯首直接一口为他做了个深喉。  
  
这让莱耶斯和麦克雷不约而同地发出一声呻吟。杰西脸颊和下身一同燃烧了起来。他在沙发上扭动了一下，企图让裤子里的家伙好受些。莱耶斯的双球被莫里森用带茧的指尖捏着玩耍，保持着恶劣的戏弄节奏，这让他有些不能控制地轻喘起来。随着莫里森舌头动作的变化，莱耶斯时不时发出一声难抑的呻吟。他紧紧地扣着桌面，搭在莫里森背上的腿将他拉的更靠近。莫里森顺势吞得更深，用舌尖逗弄最底部的皮肉。  
  
麦克雷感觉自己硬得发疼。他解开下身的衣物，坚硬的火热从内裤里轻松地弹出来。透明的前液随着屏幕里的莫里森湿重的舔弄声逐渐从马眼中渗出——麦克雷甚至还未碰那里一下。  
  
他忍不住用手环着自己的阴茎根部轻轻撸动着，莫里森屏幕里的面容和声音在累积的快感中模糊，充斥在他心头的变成了另一个人，真正的那个人。  
  
不难理解麦克雷对指挥官莫里森的钟爱与崇拜。他虽然说不上是暗恋这个高大金发的Alpha Male类型的长官，但作为听着他的传说长大的一代人，麦克雷难以不在年少时对他有着些许的性冲动。从努力只为争取到一次一起执行任务的机会到夜里想着指挥官硬起来，麦克雷也曾被自己对杰克•莫里森的执迷程度吓到了。虽然那种崇拜日渐在莫里森和莱耶斯的气氛中消散，但此时他像是又回溯到了当年偷偷在自己房间里的厕所自慰的毛头小子。  
  
视频里忽然传来一声高扬的呻吟声。麦克雷回过神，视频里的莫里森按着对方的大腿将莱耶斯压在了桌子上，手指掰开两瓣臀，舌尖大力舔进会阴与后穴处，发出啧啧的水声。  
  
麦克雷呆滞地感觉自己手上的家伙抽搐着湿了一半。  
  
而显然镜头里的莫里森没想让他好过，舌尖有力地模仿着性器的动作冲撞着莱耶斯后穴，引得后者抓挠着桌面发出无助的低吟。他用手揉捏着深色皮肤的人结实的大腿根部，留下一片暧昧的红晕。莱耶斯像是上岸的鱼一般大口挣扎喘息着，直到后面被舔得又湿又软，让莫里森能轻易插进两根手指。  
  
他被拉到了没有扶手的转椅上，直接坐上了莫里森的大腿。两人的阴茎像是过于相识般碰撞在一起。莱耶斯甩开莫里森的手拂上他胳膊的手，低吼着将两人的根部贴在一起撸动起来。  
  
麦克雷一边抚摸着自己一边发出低低的哼声，已经有些迷蒙的双眼努力盯着屏幕。逐渐向巅峰行进的快感让他难以抑制地颤抖，几乎丧失了五感。  
  
如果门铃这时候没响就更好了。  
  
其实麦克雷完全可以不用理门外的人，先释放再说，但他的脑子里似乎有一个更冒险的主意占了上风。他拉好裤子走到门边去，打开舱门看到黑发日本人的严肃面孔（“果不其然。”他心想），挑唇一笑，一把将他拉了进来。  
  
＊  
  
被拽进门的岛田半藏微微发愣，房间里弥漫着一股异样的氛围，让他几乎忘了自己前来的缘由。接着房间中央的投影屏里传来一阵淫靡的声响，半藏将目光投向荧屏的瞬间震惊得真的忘了自己的来意。  
  
“你……”他盯着那个屏幕话未说完，就被麦克雷抓着坐到了沙发上。  
  
“别说笑了，半藏，”牛仔活泼的眼睛充斥着戏谑，“都是一类人。”  
  
半藏嗤了一声，眉头紧锁。对于麦克雷他不屑于反驳，目光却扫在了影片上。虽然没有见过本人，但身为半藏确实也能大概想象到影片的大意（他当然没有傻到以为这是真的）。金发的指挥官腰上缠着一双褐色有力的大腿，将拥有致命眼神的同僚操进坚硬冰冷的金属桌面里。肉体碰撞声不绝于耳，他撇了一眼身边的麦克雷，对方时不时偷偷观察他的表情，但微微急促的呼吸和麦色皮肤上泛起的轻微红晕昭示出他内心的反应。  
  
突然，镜头一转，身披金属护甲的机械忍者闯进了画面。  
  
半藏愣了一下，意识到那正是自己的“胞弟”时脑子里有如惊雷炸响。麦克雷在一旁发出惊叹声：“出人意料，这服装道具做得可真好。”他看向呆滞的岛田长子露出毫不加掩饰的坏笑，这可比他预料的要有意思多了。  
  
画面中的忍者看到屋内的两人后有如被惊吓的灵雀般转身就跑，和半藏的刚看到他时的神情倒是有几分相似。  
  
“源氏。”莫里森开口唤住了他。  
  
“指挥官……”“岛田源氏”的声音并没有现实中透过面甲的那丝机械感，但却和卸去头盔后相差无几的软糯。  
  
“Come.”杰克短暂的命令。  
  
镜头一转源氏已经被莫里森抓住两只手面朝下按在了宽阔的办公桌上，肩部和膝盖紧贴桌面，饱满的臀部高高翘起。  
  
半藏脖子上的青筋一下子暴起：“てまえ野郎——！”麦克雷在一旁差点笑出声，情欲几乎都在憋笑中消散了许多。  
  
在莱耶斯摆正源氏的头，将他的面具掰开的时候，莫里森正用手指勾开他臀部人造肌肉上的一条布料，将一根纤长的手指带着些潮湿的润滑伸进后方的小洞里。  
  
麦克雷一边看，一边快速瞥了一眼盯着显示屏的半藏，但他不知道半藏看似愤怒的面具下灵魂已经矛盾得几乎出窍。成为了机械忍者后，源氏身体的弧度几乎和从前没有什么不同。那两瓣饱满而圆润的臀部，就像从前一模一样，在莫里森将它们掰开的时候看上去无比的柔软；黑色的纤维布条隐约挡住了杰克手指探向深处的动作。该死！半藏咬住了一点下唇。随着那根手指的抽插，音效里传来咕叽咕叽的水声。源氏正在和莱耶斯接吻，忽然颤抖了一下分开发出了一声柔软的呻吟。年长者掰过源氏的脸在颊侧落下几个吻，然后接着用舌头操弄他的嘴巴。莫里森已经换成了三根手指，在浑圆的臀瓣中畅通无阻，布条都被润滑剂和肠液的混合物打湿了。  
  
“……求，”源氏挣开莱耶斯，声音颤抖地说道，“求你了，让我……”  
  
青年的勃起蜷缩在战甲里，难受得要命，他不自觉地将腿分得更开，颤抖着蹭着空气企图缓解苦闷。莫里森低声笑笑，松开了束缚着他的手。  
  
半藏在源氏伸手解开护甲的时候用拳头堵住嘴，掩饰住一声未成形的呻吟；勃起的性器探出头来碰到手指，引得源氏发出一声轻叹。  
  
加布里尔最后一次吻了吻身前的青年，抬头看向将手指拿出来的莫里森。两人的视线在空气中相撞，然后又同时透出一丝笑意与了然。他坐上办公桌，将源氏拉到自己上方，注视着脸上泛着红晕的忍者，戏弄般舔了舔那双迷朦的眼睛。  
  
源氏有些懵然地喘息着，感受着莱耶斯贴上他的耳边道：“Go for it, Jack.”  
  
还没反应过来，他就感到自己的性器被抓着撞上了另一根火热。源氏慰藉地叹息，克制住自己扭动着操进对方手里的冲动，忽然听见莱耶斯发出一声闷哼。  
  
褐肤的长官将两人的欲望一起撸动的同时被莫里森缓缓地插入后方，他一边轻声哼着一边将大腿跨上对方肩膀。主动换来了一个如愿以偿的balldeep，莫里森的阴茎插进不可能的深度，刺激得莱耶斯几乎眼冒金星。接着杰克又快速地拔出来，狠戾地突入了源氏的后穴。  
  
青年发出一声急促的哭音，这让莫里森玩兴大发一般又冲撞了源氏几下。忍者的身体随着身后人操弄的动作摆动着，难以支撑身体一般将头埋进加布里尔的颈窝低声抽泣着。莫里森来回操着两人的小穴，肉体拍打声像是罪恶般鞭挞出一声声低吟。  
  
半藏始终保持着拳头放在唇 前的动作，几乎瞪的充血的双眼盯着屏幕上的画面。他的呼吸粗重了许多，面上如同烧灼般发热。他不是没有见到过成年后的浑身赤裸的源氏：这让他想起在两人分开睡后，他唯一一次闯入弟弟的房间，碰上他和妓女用一条鞭子玩的玩的正兴。源氏趴在墙上发出低低的喘息和笑声，白皙的臀部上分布着几道红色的鞭痕。“あに……”源氏无意识地呢喃让他浑身僵硬；也许是幻听，但无论如何都说明些什么。  
  
他落荒而逃。  
  
也许他早就该、早就已经承认了源氏对他的意义。  
  
身下的欲望随着耳畔的呻吟而变得逐渐沉重，他难堪地几欲起身逃走，却忽然被一把捉住了根部。  
  
半藏惊喘一声，对上杰西戏弄的眼神。牛仔翻身下了沙发跪在他身前，一边仰视着他一边解开了男人的腰带，伸手托住半藏发热沉重的阴茎。两个男人在幽暗的房间里喘息着，相对的目光中带着执着与迷茫，直到麦克雷低下头，轻轻吻了吻那根变得愈发坚挺的肉柱，舌尖逗弄着马眼。半藏的呼吸一下急促起来，全身肌肉紧绷；而麦克雷则顺理成章地将他的阴茎吞了下去。  
  
弓箭手咬紧了牙龈，抑制住自己想要按住对方肩膀狠狠地操进喉咙的欲望。他握紧了身侧的拳，又松开，调整着喘息的同时伸手抬起了麦克雷的下颚。  
  
杰西顺势向前一倾，张开喉咙将半藏吞到了底。  
  
该死……！  
  
收缩的喉腔让快感直冲头皮，半藏低吼着捉住牛仔的肩侧在他的嘴里挺动起来。阴茎穿过小舌与喉咙发出的水声和麦克雷几乎窒息一样的哼声交织在半藏耳边。半晌他将欲望从男人嘴里抽出来。杰西发出一声沙哑的干呕，露出一个痞笑。  
  
“还没操呢就成心想把我弄哑，真……”  
  
半藏懒得理他，拎起人来用吻封住了麦克雷的唇。说是吻，但杰西要管那叫狗啃还差不多。日本弓箭手像是一头野狼般用唇齿和他扭打，用舌尖和唾液画下标记。差劲的吻技，反倒像是斗殴；但杰西不会承认他双腿一软倒在了半藏身上，还不知餍足地勾住对方的肩膀，在分开时寻求继续。  
  
半藏身上有一股茶香，又有一丝恬淡的熏香味，混在一起还有一种说不出是什么的味道。麦克雷蹭不到吻，就将鼻子埋进半藏的颈窝里去闻。半藏却侧过身将他一把压进沙发垫子里。沙发床的弹簧发出嘎吱的声响，支撑不住摊平了。这让半藏从鼻子里哼出一声微笑，这倒挺是时候。  
  
他扯掉麦克雷的腰带，金属扣落在地上啪嗒一声响；杰西也配合地脱了裤子。等两人碍事的几件衣物都散落一地，麦克雷的腿已经被架上了半藏的肩膀。  
  
结实的麦色大腿和臀间的风光一览无遗；半藏将两瓣臀掰开，露出那个紧张地翕动的小口。他向里面呸了一口唾沫，扶着阴茎对准后穴。  
  
“等等，你不会就要这么上……唔呃！”  
  
坚硬的火热像是尖刀一样将麦克雷从中劈开；他疼得流出了生理性的泪水。半藏被夹的也不是十分好受，他扬起头低吟了一声，但被紧致肠壁包裹着的坚硬竟是丝毫没有动摇。他等麦克雷的呼吸略微正常一些了，才轻轻地动了一下，带出一声牛仔柔软的哼声。  
  
“天哪……Darling…呃…”阴茎擦过一个点时突如其来的快感让杰西几乎翻过眼去，他的前端兴奋地吐出一股前液。  
  
“闭嘴。”半藏命令道，一边狠狠地撞过那个地方。  
  
麦克雷呻吟着，小腿颤抖地勾住后背。他没想过半藏竟是比莫里森还要刚硬的性格，每一次戳刺都撞得他头脑发晕。他伸出手去抚摸自己贴着肚子的阴茎。半藏却将他的手打了下来，握住了对方的根部富有技巧地揉弄着；配合着身后不断加快的撞击节奏，麦克雷只感到眼前发白。他大口喘息着将臀部向对方撞着，使半藏埋得更深；阴茎抽搐着在腹部流了一小摊。  
  
一次意外的擦碰终于让麦克雷越过了边界，他叫了一声，顶端喷出的白浊洒满了两人的上身。半藏在几次冲撞后也咬牙拔了出来，几股精液顺着麦克雷的上腹一直喷到了他的发间。几点污浊挂在麦克雷的脸颊上，看上去无比的淫靡。两人一时间只能张着嘴喘气，沉浸在过于美好的余韵里盯着对方的眼睛 。  
  
麦克雷则抬手将弓箭手拉到身边抱了个满怀。  
  
“等等，就一会儿，”他说道。  
  
半藏觉得有些莫名其妙，低头看向牛仔那双埋在凌乱的发丝和睫毛后的那双闪光的榛色双眼。他的神情里充满了慵懒和餍足，像是一只吃饱喝足的猫咪，让人忘记他拿起枪来就是一只猎豹。半藏任由他抱着自己，觉得内心有些触动。  
  
“I haven’t had this kinda sex for a long time, honey.”杰西一边说一边埋进他的颈窝，将头发上些许带着麝香的液体也蹭到了他颊上，不过这会儿两人都不在乎，“You are something.”  
  
END  
  
小剧场：  
  
麦克雷：妈的，这玩意是录像吧！拍的跟真的一样！  
  
安吉拉拍了拍秩序之光，深藏功与名。


End file.
